


Primordial Soup

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bad Cooking, Demons, Drabble, Evolution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Primordial Soup

"This," Crowley said, "is an abomination, and I know whereof I speak."

"It's a delightful traditional side-dish," Aziraphale said, ladling more mushy peas onto his plate. "It's basically just pease pudding, Crowley, and you ate that for centuries."

"I'm sure I'd remember," Crowley said in distaste, stirring the green mess around and around. "Look! It's evolving!"

"It's not evolving," Aziraphale said. "And wash your mouth out for using that word or I'll give you another helping of primordial soup."

Crowley shuddered and obediently ate his sludgy green dinner. He'd never convinced Aziraphale that Stephen Jay Gould wasn't a cookbook writer.


End file.
